1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessories for electronic devices, particularly audio devices (e.g., portable MP3 players). More specifically, the invention relates to a holder, electrical (power) supply, and optional RF transmitter unit for electronic devices.
2. Description of the Background
Numerous types of electronic devices are known, many of which are portable, for example, mobile (or cellular) phones, laptop computers, and audio playback devices, for example, portable AM and FM radios, portable CD (compact disk) players, and portable MP3 (MPEG Audio Layer-3) players. The term “electronic device” should be broadly understood and includes electronic devices of all types and designs.
MP3 format is a compressed format for digital music. Use of MP3 format reduces the size of digitized music files without degrading or distorting acoustic sound quality. Music is sometimes converted to MP3 format and made available on the Internet. Such MP3 files can be downloaded from the Internet using a computer and special software. A computer with the appropriate capability and software can convert digital music from a CD into MP3 format. MP3 files are commonly played in three different ways: (i) MP3 files can be played directly on a computer that contains the requisite software, (ii) MP3 files can be decompressed and recorded onto a CD, which can then be played, and (iii) MP3 files can be played on an MP3 player.
Portable MP3 players are relatively small, light-weight devices that can interface with a computer. Typically, a user downloads MP3 files from the Internet onto a computer and then loads the MP3 files onto the MP3 player. The MP3 player is connected to the computer's parallel or USB port, which allows the MP3 player to interface with the computer and receive the MP3 files.
There are many portable MP3 players available, including those manufactured by Sony Corp., Philips Corp., Audiovox Corp., and Apple Computer, Inc. (e.g., Apple Computer's iPod MP3 player and iPod mini MP3 player). MP3 players rely on batteries for their portability and typically utilize headsets or ear phones for user listening. Battery life is sometimes a problem. After a few hours of playing time, most MP3 players need an alternate power source, need to be charged, or need to have their batteries replaced. Another limitation is that these MP3 players typically playback sound for only one listener at a time (e.g., via headset or ear phones). Even if the MP3 player is equipped with a speaker, the player's small size and light-weight design limit the size of the speaker, which tends to make the speaker inadequate for transmitting music to a group of people, e.g., in a vehicle.
MP3 player accessories that attempt to overcome these limitations are available, for example, units to supply power to the MP3 player for operation and/or charging (e.g., Auto Kit For iPod With Dock Connector, Part No. F8V7058-APL, from Belkin Corp.) and FM transmission systems (e.g., TuneCast II Mobile FM Transmitter, Part No. F8V3080-APL, from Belkin Corp.). An FM transmission system when used in conjunction with an MP3 player allows the user to play MP3 music files stored on the MP3 player through an FM audio system so that one can listen and allow others to listen to the stored music. However, current FM transmission systems are often unstable and provide weak FM signals, which can result in loss of signal or constant static hiss in the background. In such known FM transmission systems, the FM signal strength is sometimes weakened or lost because of inefficient antenna design (e.g., concerning its size, shape, and/or location).
Some known accessory units combine power supply and charging circuitry with an FM transmission system. Some of these devices are capable of use in vehicles by means of a cigarette lighter adapter (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,085, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0058649, International Application Publication No. WO 2004/010594, and International Application Publication No. WO 2004/008649). The current devices available, however, are often bulky, mechanically unstable, lack versatility, produce weak FM signals, yield noisy audio output from the FM receiver (e.g., audio output with noticeable hiss), and sacrifice user comfort and convenience. (All of the documents, including patent documents and product specification sheets, are incorporated herein in their entireties for all purposes.)
Broadly speaking, accessories for electronic devices have included various features that attempt to improve reliability, stability, portability, and/or functionality. Some of these features include: multiple preset buttons for user convenience; concealed buttons under a single smooth resilient thin outside surface, which reduces the danger of dirt getting stuck between the buttons (as in, for example, some cell phones and microwave ovens); goosenecks, which allow for increased maneuverability of the devices; and swivel joints, which also allow for increased maneuverability of the devices.
Despite all of this, however, the need still remains for a versatile holder and power supply unit, desirably with RF (e.g., FM) transmission capabilities, for electronic devices (e.g., MP3 players) so that one can easily utilize the full breadth of the capabilities of the electronic devices. In the case of MP3 players, such units desirably would allow the user (and desirably others also) to listen to the music stored on the MP3 players. The need also exists for such units that allow the electronic devices (e.g., MP3 players) to charge, even if the units contain no charging circuitry. The need also exists for such units that are stable, light-weight, have rigid but adjustable positioning elements, and/or are portable so that they can be used, for example, in vehicles. The need also exists for such units that, when designed for use in, for example, vehicles, can accommodate a variety of cigarette lighter outlets (power supply outlets), locations, and sizes and allow easy repositioning of the electronic device (e.g., MP3 player) for the comfort and convenience of the driver and/or passengers. The need also exists for such units that produce a stronger and cleaner (e.g., more accurate and/or lower noise) signal, e.g., to provide or make possible a higher signal-to-noise ratio in the audio output. The need also exists for such units that are aesthetically pleasing to the eye, for example, that are sleek and modern looking. Finally, the need also exists for such units that are superior in comfort, convenience, and/or electrical capabilities when mounting, powering, and/or otherwise using the units, but without sacrificing portability, stability, versatility, and/or aesthetics.